l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Court: Kyuden Asako
Winter Court: Kyuden Asako was the third of the three Winter Court books in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It describes the occurrences at the Winter Court held in Kyuden Asako in 1126, during the third year of the reign of Hantei XXXIX Credits * Written by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Rule system by John Wick and David Williams * Rule system modifications by Kevin Millard and Ray Yand * Layout by Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Layout design by Steve Hough * Edited by D.J. Trindle * Cover Artwork by Cris Dornaus * Interior B&A Artwork by Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Garry McKee, Michael Philippi, Mike Sellers * Art Direction by Jim Pinto Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Welcome Letter to the Winter Court by Shiba Ujimitsu * Stranger - Fiction with the hosst Shiba Ujimitsu, Miya Satoshi, and Asako Togama, the resident Asako Miyo, and the guests Agasha Hisojo, Tsume Takashi, Matsu Morishigi, Isawa Tsuke, Isawa Eizan, and Kuni Yori * Introduction Chapter One: Dawn (page 12) * Instructive Letter on Kyuden Asako by Shiba Ujimitsu * Subtlety and Grace - Fiction with the conflicts between Shiba Ujimitsu, Agasha Hisojo, Tsume Takashi, Matsu Morishigi, Isawa Tsuke, Isawa Eizan, Asako Togama, Asako Miyo, Miya Satoshi, Kuni Yori, Kuni Nakiro, and Hida Ekiken * The Imperial Legions ** History of the Legions ** Composition of the Legions ** Joining the Legions ** The Emerald Legions ** Imperial Legions and Emerald Magistrates ** The Legions in Your Campaign * The Seppun and the Phoenix ** Training ** The Hidden Guard ** The Seppun and the Scorpion Coup * Tejina ** History ** The Tejina Today * Historical Figures ** Seppun Hanako ** Ikoma Dayu ** Otomo Reju ** Agasha Chuichi ** Kuni Gennai ** Miya Mai ** Yasuki Tanaka * The Yobanjin ** Letter from the correspondence of Hiroji, Tortoise Clan Ambassador ** Report of Asako Inoshi, Phoenix Clan Magistrate ** Yobanjin Equipment *** Ring Sword *** Crossbow * Strongholds ** Types of Strongholds *** Kyuden *** Shiro *** Shinden ** Placement ** Construction Chapter Two: Afternoon (page 32) * Notice Letter of Winter Court by Shiba Ujimitsu * Eternal Complications - Fiction with the death of Isawa Eizan and its investigation by Agasha Hisojo and Isawa Tsuke. * The Gempukku Ceremony * Magic and Religion ** Living With Magic ** Shintao and Cults ** Spells in Court ** Casting With Subtlety ** Magic and the Law ** Practical Magic * An Empire in Flames ** The March of the Crab ** The Emerald Legions ** Phoenix Borders Skirmishes ** Strange Journey ** Toturi the Black ** Mysterious Disappearance ** The Fate of the Badger Chapter Three: Evening (page 46) * Apologizing Letter by Asako Togama * Bitter Justice - Fiction with the outcome of the murder's investigation and the exposure of the Asako Henshin to the Isawa family thorugh the appearance of immortal Asako Oyo. * Folk Magic, Omens, and Superstitions ** Kawaru ** Astrology *** A Quick Primer in Astrology *** The Astrological Year *** Using Divination in Your Camapaign ** The Subtlety of the Court ** On Being Properly Offensive * Astrological Events Chapter Four: Epilogue (page 60) * Farewell Letter by Shiba Ujimitsu * A New Path - Fiction with Kuni Yori willingly joining the Shadowlands after being ambushed by Tsukuro while en route to home. * The Seppun Shugenja School * The Shiba Tejina School * Optional Rule: Skill Groups ** Learning Skill Groups ** Skill Groups * New Skill: Tejina * New Advantage: Harmonic Alignment * Secret Magic ** Phoenix Clan Spells *** Watchful Spirit *** False Face *** Fire Guardian *** Spirit Script ** Spells of the Imperial Families *** Miya's Sasumata *** Cryptic Cipher *** The Final Gift ]] * New Nemuranai ** The Golden Frogs of the Kaeru ** Dragon Ya ** Slayer's Vial ** Hotei's Spice ** Subtlety of the Court ** Serenity Lanterns ** Kouken Blades * Imperial ancestors and Characters ** Doji Nio ** Seppun Hanako ** Otomo Madoko ** Shiba Gaijushiko ** Yasuki Tanaka ** Miya ** Kaiu Anou ** Doji Hatsuo ** Agasha Hisojo ** Mozoko ** Miya Yuritogen ** Seppun Mashita ** Isawa Hirofumi ** Asako Miyo ** Ide Dosemi ** Kuni Nakiro ** Moto Chang ** Tsume Takashi Winter Court: Kyuden Asako